


Evil And In Love

by sso_Viktor7



Series: Dark AU [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: A simple little rewrite of Be My King :D





	Evil And In Love

Thunder rumbled up above in thick, dark grey clouds which threatened to drench the land below. The wind blew with great strength, and every horse owner in Jorvik rushed to get their horses in a safe place. A storm like this was not uncommon in the season.

The ocean that the Moorland dock called home was churning angrily with the wind. Riding lessons had been canceled, and the staff of the stables remained on alert for the storm. But on the docks, large Dark Core ships were landed, currently loading in cargo.

Inside the boat were many workers, but one in particular stood out. He was leaned over a map of the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, tapping a particular spot in the map with his index finger. He wore a dark green cloak with black jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His black laid in curls on his forehead, and whiskey brown eyes watched out the window of his room on the ship to the uneasy ocean. Oh, how he wanted to plunge into that ocean and swim with the waves.

“Mr. Queenhurricane, we’re about to head out.” A voice informed from the doorway of his room.

Viktor gave the worker a dismissive wave. “Alright, thank you for informing me.” He said, standing straight and facing the worker.

The worker took a small bow before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Viktor watched as the worker disappeared into the captain’s cabin, and felt when the ship began moving. He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. I can’t wait to get back to my actual bed. He thought with a roll of his eyes. He plopped onto his uncomfortable ship bed and closed his eyes, waiting to finally arrive to the ship’s destination.

Viktor woke up to the sound of the ship landing and the yelling of orders outside. He could see the rain pelting outside, and the lightning lighting up an already bright oil rig. He grinned to himself and jumped out of the bed, rolling up the map on his table and placing it inside its case. Three workers arrived to escort him up to the main room, and he left with them.

The rain was cold, but Viktor thought it felt amazing on his skin. He walked up multiple flights of metal stairs, fighting the wind, but they finally arrived to the giant metal doors of the main room. Viktor took off his cloak, which a worker took and hung up somewhere, before leading him to the meeting office.

Inside the meeting room was a large dark wood circular table, littered with maps and letters. Around the table sat five people, all seemingly brooding in their own accord. Katja, Sabine, Jessica, Mr. Sands, and… Viktor’s heart fluttered once he saw those red eyes turn to look at him. Darko. He sat with confidence, and across from Sabine.

“Viktor, welcome back.” Mr. Sands was the first to speak, rising from his chair. “What have you found in you searches with the Soul Riders?” He was as he walked over, wrapping his arm around Viktor’s shoulders as they approached the table.

Viktor pulled out the map from its case and laid it on the table, pointing to the spot he had circled in red on the map. “This place is a natural concentration of kallstone, which I thought would be interesting to look into.” He stepped away from the table. “Aside from that, and that Fripp doesn’t seem to be recovering anytime soon, I don’t have anything else to report, Mr. Sands.” He noticed the smirk that tugged at Darko’s lips when he heard that Fripp would not be recovering soon.

Mr. Sands nodded and looked at the spot. “Yes, we can send a few workers to this spot. Thank you for pointing it out to us, Viktor. You may retreat from this meeting if you so desire.”

Viktor dipped his head in respect and began to walk out of the meeting office. He walked out of the office and made his way down the winding metal halls of the oil rig until he reached his and Darko’s room. He walked inside and began to discard all of his clothing items, and stepped into the bathroom.

After his shower, Viktor walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and reached his dresser, which was across from the door. He opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers when he heard the sound of the door opening, and the pleased hum of the man he loved.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Darko leaning against the now closed door. Darko had a playful, sexy smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Viktor pick out his clothing.  
Viktor turned his gaze back to his clothes. “No one likes a peeping tom, Darko.” He grinned, taking a shirt that was about two sizes bigger than his normal clothes.

He heard Darko chuckle from the door. “Well, no one said I couldn’t peep at my lover.”

Viktor shrugged with a smile he knew that Darko could see, and made quite a show of dressing himself. Pulling the boxers up slowly and everything. When he turned around, he wasn’t surprised to see that Darko was now standing a few steps away from him, looking down at Viktor with both love and lust. Viktor closed the space between them, grabbing the collar of Darko’s coat and pulling him down for a kiss.

Darko reacted almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist and slowly inching his hands down towards his thighs. He pulled Viktor up, and Viktor wrapped his legs around Darko’s torso, grinning into the kiss out of euphoria. He could feel butterflies erupting in his stomach.

When they pulled away, both of them were smiling almost innocently despite the heated nature of their kiss. Darko was looking up at Viktor with such fascination and adoration. “By Pandoria, you are beautiful.” He breathed.

Viktor let out an almost flustered chuckle, then cupped Darko’s face with his hands. “And you’re absolutely stunning.” He added with a grin.

They pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the embrace they found themselves in. Darko finally set Viktor down and took off his clothes while Viktor crawled on the bed and wrapped himself in the fuzzy black blankets. Darko came back wearing a tank top and his boxers, and cuddled up next to Viktor.

Darko laid on his back while Viktor laid his arm across Darko’s chest, and rested his head on the point where Darko’s arm met his torso. They laid like this, simply talking until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Happy and in love.


End file.
